


Arthur Lebrun's Christmas

by youcantsaymylastname



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Ariadne is Arthur's sister, Charlie Brown - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fusion, Happy Ending, Image Heavy, M/M, Mal is alive, References to Depression, alternative universe, cartoon, crackfic, holiday depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantsaymylastname/pseuds/youcantsaymylastname
Summary: It's Christmas season, and Arthur Lebrun is depressed. He confides in Eames this fact, citing his dismay with the over-commercialization of Christmas and his inability to grasp what Christmas is all about; Eames dismisses it as typical Arthur Lebrun behavior at first. But Eames believes in Arthur, helping him see what's truly important during the holiday season.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isidore13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isidore13/gifts).



> This is a Secret Saito present for isidore13. Isidore13 picked the word tree. My first thought was Charlie Brown's tiny tree.  
> I took liberties with Charlie Brown's Christmas story. (I'm sorry???)  
> Sending Isidore13 lots of hugs and positive thoughts over this holiday season!!!!

Christmas time was here - a time when snowflakes fell softly and Christmas carols rang through the air. For many people, it was their favourite time of year…

Not for Arthur Lebrun. He was feeling a little down. 

“I think there must be something wrong with me, Eames. Christmas is coming, but I'm not happy. I don't feel the way I'm supposed to feel. I just don't understand Christmas, I guess.”

Eames looked thoughtful. He pulled his blanket closer. 

Arthur continued. “I like getting presents and sending Christmas cards and decorating trees and all that, but I'm still not happy. I always end up feeling depressed.”

“Arthur Lebrun, you’re the only person I know who can take a wonderful season like Christmas and turn it into a problem. Of all the Arthur Lebruns in the world, you're the Arthur Lebruniest!”

Arthur shook his head, shaking snow off his winter hat. “That doesn't even make sense, Eames. You're supposed to be cheering me up. That's your job.”

Eames looked confused for a moment. “Is it? I guess it is. You are my best friend.”

Arthur sighed, staring off towards the ice rink. “I think there must be something wrong with me, Eames.”

“Arthur, you're Arthur. Are you doubting yourself now?” 

“You don't inspire confidence when you carry a security blanket everywhere you go.” Arthur's eyes widened, realising what he had just said out loud. What the hell was he even thinking? Eames had that blanket for a reason.

“You're just jealous,” said Eames in a disappointed voice as he walked away from his friend, leaving Arthur cold and alone. 

\---

The next day, Arthur checked his mailbox, hoping to find something to cheer him up. 

Arthur opened the latch, peering inside. “Hello in there! Rats! Nobody sent me a Christmas card today! I almost wish there wasn't a Christmas season. It’s just annoys me.”

Arthur decided to go for a walk to see what the gang was doing. Some of the gang were catching snowflakes on their tongues. 

“Mmmm, needs sugar,” said Eames licking his lips. Arthur felt a tug of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, but he refused to acknowledge Eames’ joke. 

“It's too early. I never eat December snowflakes, I always wait until January,” said Mal imperiously. 

“They sure look ripe to me,” Eames said as he twirled around the sidewalk spinning his blanket in the air like a giant parachute. 

“You think you're so smart with that… blanket,” Mal said, scowling at Eames. Cobb tried to pat Mal on the back, but she slapped his hand away. “Non, what are you going to do with that blanket once we’re adults?”

Eames stopped spinning for a moment, thinking about the future. “I think I’ll be a beautiful snowflake when I grow up,” said Eames in a sing-song voice. 

\----

Arthur wondered how Eames could be so carefree. Arthur watched everyone frolic and play in the snow. Why was he still sad?

Arthur walked over to Mal’s psychiatrist booth to talk out his holiday sadness. He sat down on the wooden stool with a sigh. “I know I should be happy during Christmas, but I can’t seem to manage it.”

“We must pinpoint your fears. If we can find out what you’re afraid of, we can label it. Are you afraid of responsibility? If you are, then you have hypengyophobia. How about cats? If you’re afraid of cats, you have ailurophasia. Are you afraid of penrose staircases? If you are, then you have climachaphobia. Maybe you have oneirophobia. This is a fear of dreaming. Or maybe you have pantophobia. Do you think you have pantophobia?” said Mal. 

Arthur racked his brain trying to think of the root word of pantophobia but pants just made him think of a tailor. “What’s pantophobia?”

“The fear of everything. You need to get involved with the holidays, Arthur Lebrun. I suggest that you find Eames and consider what is really important to you.”

Arthur hesitated. Eames loved trying new things, especially if Arthur had never tried it before. Maybe he did need to get involved with a holiday project in order to feel better.

Mal closed her booth. As she skipped away she said, “Dominick and I will meet up with you tonight at the school for the dance.”

“Dance? What dance? I don’t dance!” yelled Arthur to Mal but she was too far away to hear him or was just ignoring him. Sometimes it was hard to tell.

\----

Arthur ran into Ariadne on the way to find Eames. She wanted Arthur’s help to write a letter to Santa.

Arthur pulled out his clipboard as Ariadne dictated her letter:

“Dear Santa:  
I have been extra good this year, so I have a long list of presents that I want.”

“Good grief!” said Arthur. 

Ariadne ignored Arthur’s outburst and continued her list:

“Please note the size and color of each item (photograph attached), and send as many as possible. If it seems too complicated, make it easy on yourself: just send money. How ‘bout hundreds and gift cards?”

Arthur diligently wrote it all down as Ariadne looked over his shoulder. She signed it with a flourish.

“Oh, by the way, Eames is looking for you. He was over by Snoopy’s doghouse. They were stringing up lights. They want to win the best Christmas decoration contest!”

Arthur was dismayed. Even his baby sister had become greedy. Writing a letter to Santa Claus was one thing, but demanding cash from him was just absurd. Plus Eames and Snoopy working together on any project always ended up in shambles.

Arthur found Eames holding a red star to the side of the doghouse while Snoopy hammered it on tightly. The doghouse did look amazing. 

“Do you want hang out today, Arthur Lebrun?” asked Eames with a shy smile.

“I want to be with you every day, Eames. I thought you knew that,” said Arthur. 

\----

They walked down to the pond with their skates. They skated with some of the gang, promising to meet later that night at the school for the dance. 

Arthur had an idea. “What if I bought a Christmas tree for the dance? That’s what I could bring instead of cookies or donation for the food bank.”

Eames nodded. “A tree would make everything right.”

Arthur set out with Eames to find the perfect tree for their dance. Arthur and Eames entered the tree lot. They went to a small green pine tree, on a simple wooden stand.

“Gee, I didn’t know they still made wooden Christmas trees,” said Eames.

“This one seems to need a home,” said Arthur looking at the tiny green tree. 

“I don’t know, remember what Mal said? This doesn’t seem to fit the modern spirit,” said Eames, concerned.

Arthur scrunched his face. He really wanted this perfect tiny tree. It spoke to him. But Eames was right. What if Christmas was about modern aesthetics and expensive gifts? Arthur didn’t want to leave the tree though. “I don’t care! We’ll decorate it, and it will be just right for the dance. Besides, I think it needs me.”

They brought the tree back to Snoopy’s doghouse. Eames knew where the extra decorations were and ran into the house to get the box.

Arthur took a decoration from Snoopy’s house and hooked it onto his perfect tree. The decoration weighed so much the branch bowed to the ground in protest.

Arthur’s heart fell. He lifted his head to the sky and yelled, “I guess they were right; I shouldn’t have picked this little tree. Everything I do turns into a disaster. I guess I don’t really know what Christmas is about. Isn’t there anyone who understands what Christmas is all about?”

Eames touched Arthur’s arm. Arthur jumped, he thought he was alone with the tiny tree. 

“Darling, Christmas isn’t about consumerism or commercialization. It’s about hope, love, family, friends and sharing. You picked the perfect tree,” said Eames as he wrapped his blue blanket around the bottom of the tree, giving it strength to hold up the one Christmas ornament that decorated its small branches.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Eames, realizing how lucky he was to have him. Arthur blurted out, “I love you.”

Eames hugged him back, kissing him softly on his forehead, “It took you long enough to figure it out. I love you too, Arthur Lebrun. Let’s go to the dance.”

Arthur took Eames by the hand, walking towards the school. Arthur realized Eames had been right about the true meaning of Christmas. This was the Christmas spirit he had been looking for all along. At last, the season seemed 100 times brighter. And for Arthur Lebrun, it was truly the merriest Christmas ever.  


\----

(And the some of gang danced all night....)

\----

(But others just sat and listened to music...)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to chasingriver for hosting the images and walking me through the steps to add images. (HTML will not defeat me!)


End file.
